


Make Me Come Alive

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Vampire!Steve, also there is a bedazzled captain america uniform, and sex so much hot sex, danny calls steve 'count dickula', it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dresses up a vampire for Halloween and seduces Danny, who apparently has a bit of a vampire/biting kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> For the wonderful stellarmeadow, who needs a bit of a pick-me-up and a good laugh. I only know how to cheer people up with fanfic, hugs, and tea, so I hope this helps. Happy Halloween, dear!

Steve didn’t know how it happened, but he somehow ended up with the day off on Halloween. Usually, in years past, Steve, Danno, and the rest of Five-0 would be out chasing down some crazy murderer that had a penchant for the creepy. This year, all had been quiet and the gang had taken the day off. Danny had Grace for the holiday and the two men had decided to take her trick or treating. When the blond detective had told her in no uncertain terms would he be dressing up as a Power Ranger (her idea), Steve had nearly pulled something trying to hide his laughter at the mental image. It had taken all of five seconds for Steve and Grace to start plotting Danno’s costume. The two conspirators had decided to keep Danny’s costume a secret and Danny was under orders to show up at the McGarrett house (that they now shared after being in a relationship for almost four years) an hour before picking up Grace to dress in said costume.

Chin and Kono had kept Danny busy all day with errands, surfing lessons (because Grace was getting rather good and Danny refused to be left in the dust…well, sand), and even a trip to Kamekona’s shaved ice stand. Now, Danny would be at the house any minute and Steve was rushing around the house, putting the finishing touches on the decorations and his own costume. When the final cobweb was in place, Steve took a minute to stop and appreciate his hard work. He’d really outdone himself this year.

Spiders and their cobwebs were in every corner, a witch’s cauldron sat on the dining table and colored dry ice was wafting out of it, and sparkling orange lights were strung everywhere. Candles flickered on every available flat surface and fake blood was sprinkled on the walls. The chalk outline of a witch and her broom were drawn on one wall to look like she had crashed there (Steve was rather proud of his artistic skills on that one). Bats, skeletons, and fake severed limbs (not too gory so that Grace wouldn’t be scarred) were all over the house as well.

There were even fake pints of blood in the refrigerator. The kitchen and dining room had been transformed into a witch’s workshop with herbs and plants everywhere, a small cauldron that held a bubbling green liquid (completely harmless Max had assured him after turning it over to him, but Steve could never tell with that man). The decorations extended through the house up to the second story, with the master bedroom the crowning achievement in Steve’s opinion. A small fog machine sent mist scuttling across the floor and candles provided the only light in the room. The décor of the room had been changed to look like a vampire’s lair with red and black everywhere, including black silk sheets on the bed (Steve couldn’t wait to try those out).

  
Steve ducked into the bathroom momentarily to check his appearance. He was dressed in a tight-fitting black button down shirt and black slacks that hugged his well-defined legs and backside. A long black cloak was tied under his Adam’s apple and the collar was turned up so that it ended around his ears. Vampire fangs had been attached to his teeth, looking almost like natural extensions of his canines, and his lower lip was pressed up against them, emphasizing the points. The best part was the silver-colored contacts he had paid a small fortune for online. They practically glowed in the dim lighting and rounded off the menacing yet alluring vampire look he was going for. Grace had endorsed his vampire idea but had no idea about the plans Steve had for his costume.

  
Steve heard Danny’s car pull into the drive and he bolted down the stairs and slipped into the full-size fake coffin opposite the front door. Knowing that the coffin was tucked just far enough into the shadows that Danny wouldn’t immediately see it, Steve grinned and closed his eyes, waiting for the door to open.

  
Danny’s keys rattled against the lock and then the door was swinging open as Danny called, “Steve? Do you have my costume ready? We have – ”

  
The blond’s voice trailed off as he caught sight of the top-notch Halloween decorations. Steve gently pushed the coffin door open, refraining from a smile when the hinges creaked loudly. He could feel Danny’s gaze snap to his location and Steve waited until the coffin door was fully open. His eyes snapped open and he heard Danny’s sharp intake of breath from the sight of the silver gaze coming to life in the dark.

  
“Velcome to my lair,” Steve purred, moving languidly out of the coffin. He stepped forward, stalking his prey.

  
Danny’s eyes raked up and down the length of Steve’s body and he let out a small groan. “Christ, Steven, you could kill a guy looking like that.”

  
“Mmm, that is the point,” Steve murmured, crowding Danny’s space and inhaling the spicy scent that was Danny aroused.

  
The shorter man took a rattled breath, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “You – this is your Gracie-approved costume?” he managed to croak.

  
“Vith a few alterations, yes.”

  
Steve could see how much it was taxing Danny not to throw himself at Steve; the new, tight-fitting clothes had been worth the investment. He dipped his head down and nosed along Danny’s neck, his warm breath ghosting across the skin there. Danny’s hands shook only slightly as they came to rest on Steve’s hips. Steve nipped at the tender skin on Danny’s neck and let out a soft laugh as Danny arched up into Steve’s touch.

  
“Come, come,” Steve said, grabbing Danny’s hand and practically hauling him up the stairs.

  
Danny caught a glimpse of the decked out master bedroom and giggled. “Steve, I think you’re taking this vampire thing a bit too far.”

  
Steve backed him up against the mirror along one wall and claimed the blond’s mouth in a heated kiss. He nipped Danny’s lower lip with his fangs, enjoying the way Danny turned pliant beneath him and moaned into his mouth.

  
“I take it back,” he bit out, fingers working to undo the buttons on Steve’s shirt. “I like the vampire thing.”

  
Steve scraped his fangs along Danny’s jaw, feral grin evident in his tone. “Good. Now strip.”

  
His erection was already hard beneath his clothes and Steve lost no time in yanking Danny out of his clothes before the blond all but tore his off except for the cape. When Steve arched one eyebrow inquisitively, Danny smirked.

  
“I like the vampire thing. It’s hot.”

  
That was all Steve needed to slam Danny back against the mirror and practically manhandle him as they kissed. Danny’s hands came up to tangle in his hair while Steve teased the hard length of Danny’s erection. After a moment, Danny dropped his head back against the mirror with a thunk.

  
“Steve, God, I want you – I want you in me. I want you to claim me.”

  
With his grin stretched wide around his fangs, Steve nipped at Danny’s ear before whispering, “Turn around.”

  
Steve reached over with one hand to snag a bottle of lube from the nearby dresser before crowding in close around Danny. With one hand covered in lube, he circled Danny’s entrance, enjoying the way the skin clenched and rippled at his touch. A shiver passed over Danny’s body at the anticipation and he pushed back, desperate for more of Steve’s touch. Steve dipped down and placed his lips against the juncture of Danny’s neck and shoulder. He gently pushed one finger inside Danny at the same time he bit down on Danny’s skin.

  
“Fuck!” Danny shouted, arching back into the white-hot pain and pleasure of Steve’s touch. The sharp pang of contact with Steve’s fangs traveled down his back to collide with the fevered sensation from Steve slowly stroking Danny open. He moved his body against the feel of Steve, craving more, the need growing stronger with each touch.

  
Steve never let go of his hold on Danny’s neck. He sucked at the skin until he knew there would be a bruise in that spot in the morning in a rather lovely shade of purple. Licking over the sensitized skin once, Steve moved on to mouth at other areas of Danny’s skin as he slid a second finger inside Danny, stroking and gently scissoring his lover open. Danny whined, a high-pitched sound that turned into a guttural keen in the back of his throat.

  
“Steve, fuck, oh god, please, I’m begging you,” he managed to gasp out, panting with sheer desire.

  
The taller man groaned, giving in to his overwhelming desire to bite and touch every inch of Danny, to claim his as his own. Sparks of need danced across his skin, urging him to push harder, move faster, to take Danny in every sense of the word. Steve pulled away for the briefest moment to slide a condom on, during which time Danny whined, erection throbbing, his breath leaving large clouds of white against the glass.

  
Steve returned, lining himself up with Danny, his hands spreading Danny’s cheeks for a better angle. He pressed up against Danny’s entrance, enjoying the way Danny’s toes curled in the carpet, his calves stretched taut, body tight as a bowstring with pure want. Steve wrapped one arm around Danny’s chest and placed his other hand around Danny’s neck. He nuzzled and nipped his way down Danny’s neck until he found a particularly sensitive spot.

  
He looked up from where he was working on a second bite mark and whispered, “Look at me.”

  
Blue eyes met silver in the mirror and Steve thrust then, slipping inside Danny and pushing until he was fully seated to the hilt. Danny’s fingers scrabbled to find purchase on the mirror and his head fell back to land against Steve’s shoulder. His whole body was shaking with need now and it was all he could do to remain standing as Steve began to thrust in and out of him. Danny kept his eyes locked on Steve, where he was sucking on his neck. With one hand still around his throat, holding Danny to him, Steve slipped his other hand down to fondle Danny’s cock before slowly stroking it.

  
Just before his brain completely melted from the feel of Steve inside him, stretching him wide, filling him, Danny thought, I’m glad he’s not a vampire because this is a view I could get used to.

Steve brushed his thumb over the head of Danny’s cock, now glistening, and every coherent thought fled from both of their minds until they were only aware of the pinpricks of heat and desire dancing through their veins. They moved together, Steve thrusting forward, Danny pushing back, moans of satisfaction mingling in the air. The temperature in the room continued to climb, the mirror fogging more and more until all that was visible was the gaze shared by Steve and Danny, with Steve’s silver eyes sparking and flashing in the shadows. Steve trailed his tongue up to Danny’s ear to suck there, warm breath melting every bone in Danny’s body.

  
Danny groaned, Steve’s name on his lips, over and over, like a litany to a dark god of desire and greed. Steve answered him, moans of lust mingled with the reverent issue of Danny’s name around his fangs. The darkness enveloped them, light from the candles flickering over their skin, the golden glow wrapping around them, setting them on fire. Danny stiffened, feeling every muscle in his body clench as the climax drew near and Steve felt it too, his own body answering with lightning bolts of fire down his spine. Steve thrust once, twice more and then he was spilling inside Danny, teeth once more biting into Danny’s neck.

“Jesus, fuck, Danny,” was all Steve managed as the orgasm roared through his body, limbs stiffening around the smaller man and locking him in a vice grip.

  
The pressure of Steve’s embrace and the broken moan of his name sent Danny over the edge. His climax thundered through every cell in his body, burning away everything save the feel of his body clenching around Steve as hot stripes of come arced across his chest and the mirror. Danny couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steve, from the way the blatant, predator-like look in Steve’s eyes turned into that of a mate fully sated and content in claiming his partner. His limbs gave out then and Danny sagged against Steve, reveling in the way the Steve crumpled with him onto the floor.

  
They lay there like that for a moment, panting, both trying to come back down to earth, out of the realm of vampires and ancient gods they had somehow stumbled into.

“F-fuck me,” Danny finally managed. “That was – the best. We should use that mirror more often.”

Steve gave a happy moan and nosed tenderly at Danny’s skin, licking up some of the come from Danny’s chest.

“So glad you suggested this,” he said when he was sure his voice was working properly again. 

“Me?” Danny spluttered around a laugh. “You’re the one that did the whole ‘Velcome to my lair; my name is Count Dickula’ and practically seduced me!”

Steve buried his face into Danny’s chest and started laughing. “Dickula? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Shut up,” Danny groused good-naturedly. “My brain is still goo.”

He looked down at Steve, who had his chin propped on Danny’s chest, the silver contacts glittering in the candlelight.

“That was – one of the hottest things we’ve ever done. Can we do it again?”

Steve’s grin stretched impossibly wide and he dropped a quick kiss to Danny’s skin. “How about later tonight after Grace goes to bed? We still have to break in those silk sheets on the bed." 

Danny hummed happily and sat up. “C’mon, Count Dickula, we need to shower and go pick up Gracie.”

After a long shower filled with languid, lovedrunk kisses and wandering hands, Steve toweled off and donned his vampire costume once more before disappearing into their closet. Just as Danny was about to ask where his costume was, Steve reemerged with something that sparkled in his hands. 

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Danny choked out, his eyes wide and horrified. “I am not wearing – Is that thing bedazzled?”

Steve laughed, his grin bright. “It was Grace’s idea to add the sparkles and glitter; I helped.”

The man looked so pleased with himself for successfully bedazzling a full-sized Captain America costume that all Danny could do was sigh the sigh of the long-suffering and hold out a hand.

“There will be blackmail pictures, won’t there?”

“Yep." 

“I’m gonna hate it.”

Steve drew closer and smirked down at Danny. “I’ll make it worth your while later.”

Danny grinned. “You gonna salute me in the uniform?”

A snort escaped from Steve. “Army Captain versus Naval Lieutenant Commander. Not a chance.” Steve palmed Danny’s ass through the towel tied around his waist. “But just for tonight, you can call me Private.”

Danny reached up, running one finger over Steve’s swollen lips and fangs. “Mmmm, I like the sound of that. But these,” he said, gently tapping one elongated canine, “these stay.”

“Found a new kink, have we?” Steve asked, shit-eating grin fully evident.

“Breathe a word of this to anyone and I’ll stake you – hard.”

“Ooooh, I could live with that,” Steve winked.

Danny spluttered. “That was not supposed to be a sex thing, you Neanderthal! Next year, you’re dressing up as a caveman!”

Laughter bubbled up deep from within Steve’s chest. “That means a lot of me and not a lot of loin cloth.”

“Exactly,” Danny purred, blue eyes sparking just before catching Steve’s lips in a searing, full-bodied kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I - I don't even know anymore. This is my OTP to end all OTPs and I think I just melted my own brain writing this. I'm going to go lay down on the floor now and whine about how perfect and life-ruining these two are.
> 
> Title taken from "Turn Me On" by Nicki Minaj and David Guetta.
> 
> (The Adventures of Count Dickula is totally the title of a Halloween porn Steve and Danno would make in a Porn Star AU. Not even sorry.)


End file.
